Blaise
by Alania Black
Summary: 8 OCAUHPSM: BZDT. Dean first noticed Blaise a week after Ginny broke up with him, but it would estry his friendship with the other Gryffindors if he had a crush on “the enemy” but what happens when he’s not the enemy any more


This is part 8 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Dean Thomas and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, some moderate spoilers if you look close enough.

DISCLAIMER: She can keep them. I get a better critique with my fics anyway.

SUMMARY: #8; OCAUHPSM: BZ/DT. Dean first noticed Blaise a week after Ginny broke up with him, but it would destroy his friendship with the other Gryffindors if he had a crush on "the enemy" -but what happens when he's not the enemy any more?

NOTE: This is part of a bigger fic I've been working on the last couple of days, so the background stuff will be explained in greater detail. However, fear not! This can be read and understood perfectly without the other fic!

Also, to HBP readers, I apologise for Blaise, but I can't help it.

Blaise.

Dean first noticed Blaise a week after Ginny broke up with him, part way through his Sixth year. He had been paired up with the Italian boy in Potions, and he'd noticed that, although quiet, Blaise wasn't rude to him. They worked perfectly well with each other, and Blaise did his half of the Potion, rather than slacking off and sabotaging it which, he knew from past experience, is exactly what most other Slytherins would have done. He'd watched, fascinated, as Blaise had tied his rather long hair back, sweeping the last few strands out of his eyes. He'd noticed with some shock that his breath had caught in his throat.

He knew, however, that his and Seamus' newly repaired relationship with the other Gryffindors wouldn't withstand his having a crush on "the enemy", and Blaise was good friends with Malfoy. So, he pushed the crush to the back of his mind, writing it off as a rebound (especially when he watched his Quidditch Captain snogging his ex-girlfriend) and pretended that he never found himself watching the Slytherin.

He was almost glad the Quidditch season had ended, even if he and Seamus were only reserve chasers. It had taken so much of his time up, and watching Harry and Ginny flirting had done his head in. Now, however, he found himself with too much time on his hands, and often found himself in the Library in his spare time. It was here he'd found out something extraordinary.

"I can't do this, Blaise!"

"You can, you _must_!" Was that Blaise and _Malfoy_?

"I don't. I can ask him for protection. He'd be willing to offer it. He could... he could do the same for you?"

"I'm on your side, you know we all are. If you go to Dumbledore, we'll follow you. But, I don't want to see you doing this if it'll get you killed."

"I don't want to die. But I don't want to be a killer, either."

Dean had left the conversation there, his heart sinking. He couldn't handle this idea, that one day he could be facing year mates - ex-crushes - on the battlefield. He found himself in the Library a lot more, hiding from the rapidly approaching War in books and essays. This way, the end of the year was rapidly approaching.

: :

Being in the Gryffindor Tower often separated you from the rest of the Castle. In this case, thought Dean, it had separated him from a lot more. He and Seamus, when they woke up that Thursday morning, had expected many things. They had _not_, however, expected to wake to the aftermath of a Death Eater attack on Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, everyone seemed to be picking themselves up after the shock, all classes and exams had been postponed until Monday. A lot of changes occurred quickly, for example, he and Seamus joined the Order of the Phoenix - along with one Draco Malfoy, who was now apparently under the Headmaster's protection.

The Wizarding World, after a lot of brave words from Dumbledore, appeared to gather together - the attack on Hogwarts had been a huge blow to the Death Eaters, many more dead or imprisoned, and the country was more united than ever before. The country recognised the Order and Hogwarts' strength; Dean had never known them to be so hopeful since Voldemort's return had been announced.

That summer, he and Seamus stayed at Hogwarts, which was Order HQ over the summer. Dean noticed that Malfoy and his mother were also there - staying with Professor Snape if rumours were to be believed. The Weasleys - except Percy, according to Ron - also stayed. A week into the holidays, he was informed at the Order meeting -which occurred every other day - that Bill Weasley and Fleur de la Coeur would be getting married in Hogwarts in two weeks time.

The next two weeks passed with a flurry of activity, all of the girls seemed to be constantly giggling and excited (it rather reminded him of Parvarti and Lavendar) and the boys all looked pale, obviously dreading the Wedding.

Suddenly, out of the blue, the Wedding happened. Dean didn't notice much, just that Fleur looked radiant next to Bill who, despite faded battle-scars, looked equally as beautiful. He also noticed that Blaise looked gorgeous in formal robes. In fact, aside from a cursory glance at the bride and groom, his attention didn't seem to stray from Blaise until they had to stand aside so that Dumbledore could transform the room into a suitable eating area. It was later transformed into a reception room, with a large dance area in the middle.

After the newly married couple had the first dance, many others took to the floor. He noticed Tonks pull a reluctant Lupin onto the dance floor, and nearly laughed at Molly's obvious attempts to get the couple together. Tonks seemed interested, sure, but Lupin didn't. Hardly surprising, anyone who looked closely could tell he was mourning a lost relationship.

He was surprised when he noticed another couple on the dance floor, weaving their way between Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Seamus was slow-dancing - and rather well, for that matter - with a much happier looking Malfoy. Or Draco, as Harry had insisted they call him after explaining that _Draco_ had saved his life.

"I'm not surprised; he's been interested in Finnigan for as long as I can remember." A dry, slightly amused voice came from over his shoulder. Dean whirled around to come face-to-face with Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah? Seamus has been pretty much interested in anything male with a pulse for the last few years as well, so I'm not shocked. Malfoy - should I say _Draco_ is rather attractive, if you like that sort of thing."

"Male?" Was that a flicker of disappointment in Blaise's eyes?

"Blonde and effeminate. I'm more for the dominant types." Blaise laughed loudly, attracting a few odd looks from some of the nearby tables.

"Oh, Merlin, that's funny! Never, _ever_ call him effeminate to his face, though." Blaise was still wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. Dean, who was also laughing, couldn't resist a little jab.

"Careful, your mascara will run." He expected, well, a mildly insulted Slytherin or something. Instead all he got was a careless shrug.

"Nah, it's waterproof." Dean grinned.

"So, why, pray tell, did you disturb my... peace." Dean motioned to his empty table, having been abandoned for the dance floor.

"Well, I saw you sitting here alone, and I decided that it wasn't fair for such a gorgeous man as yourself to be depriving that dance floor of another dancer. So I though I'd see if you'd like to dance?"

Dean took Blaise's proffered hand, and spent the rest of the night either dancing or talking to the Italian.

A few days after the party, Blaise and Draco moved into the Gryffindor Dorms, deciding they'd rather be closer to their new friends. As they were the only male Hogwarts students staying at school, Professor Dumbledore was more than happy to help. Ginny and Luna had already moved into Hermione's Dorm anyway, so they hadn't expected any opposition.

The Students remade the DA, with 12 members this time. The Twins, who were staying in Hogwarts to be close to their family (and to be close to Hogsmeade, where they were trying to open a new store), were also in the DA again. Sometimes, Bill and Charlie, and a few others would join in. When they had time, Order members would teach them the harder stuff. It was mostly Remus who was doing the teaching; apparently his mission had been terminated, although that was all he could get out of a stoic Harry.

He noticed that Remus was spending a lot of time with Bill. He realized, with a feeling of sadness, that Bill and Remus were spending this time without any missions so that Remus could get Bill used to life as a Werewolf.

"Bill's a Werewolf, isn't he?" Dean was sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Ron. Draco and Seamus - who were officially dating now - had disappeared somewhere, Neville and Luna were playing Chess by the fire and Blaise was in bed early because of a migraine.

"How did you know?" Ron asked, shocked.

"I knew he was attacked by a Werewolf in his human form, and I noticed that he's been spending a lot of time with Remus. He's also lost a little weight and looks slightly more ill."

"Yeah, he's a Werewolf. We were quite shocked, when Fleur decided to marry him anyway. We didn't think she'd be like that." Ginny told him.

"Well, why would she be worried? She's not fully human, either." Dean responded.

"What?" Ron asked, looking perplexed.

"She's got more than a little Veela in her. Being with a Werewolf would be nothing to her." Dean replied.

"Yeah, her Grandmother's a Veela, and Veela genes are more dominant." Harry pitched in.

"Gods, imagine what their kids'll be like." Ginny said.

"That's a family I don't want to be anywhere near. Mixing the Wolf's dominance with the Veela's anger? May as well give birth to Harry." Dean ducked as Harry tried to hit him with a cushion, laughing. They started a pillow fight that lasted nearly an hour, before Harry and Ginny broke it by landing on one another. They proceeded to start snogging one another, until Ron hit them with a cushion.

"Get a bloody room." He growled. Harry immediately dragged Ginny up to the first year boy's Dorms, which had become "their" room. Dean sighed.

"I think I'll head up to bed as well. Night."

When Dean entered the new Seventh Year Dorms - now with seven beds instead of five, his eyes were instantly drawn to the bed next to his. Blaise's bed. He sighed as he curled into his own bed, his mind drifting, as it often did, to his new friends. Who would have though they'd be friends with Slytherins? But it was the way they had abandoned their family, their ideals, everything, to help the Order. Draco, in all honesty, had only bought his way into their affections by saving Harry's life, but now he was their, and he'd dropped the "I hate you all" act, they had discovered he was a good friend. Blaise, who had never been one to cause any problems anyway, had been welcomed quickly. He'd explained that he had no love for his newest stepfather - a Death Eater - and his mother had changed too much. He also explained that his loyalties lay with Draco, and he wanted to join them. They had both been welcomed easily into the Order, along with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna, all six of whom had been unofficial members since the "Department of Mysteries" incident. In fact, he and Seamus had been the only ones to face difficulties joining, but Harry had argued that if the others in their Dorm were members, why couldn't they be.

Dean rolled over, watching Blaise sleep through the narrow gap between his curtains and the gap in Blaise's. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be sleeping there with him. He knew thoughts like that could lose him a new friend, but he couldn't help it.

"Night, Blaise." He sighed, dropping off to sleep, not noticing the deep brown eyes that flickered open to watch him.

: ;

They were in a DA meeting, practicing Shielding Spells without speaking (Harry was planning on teaching them how to do it Wandlessly next week if they got this right), when Dean noticed the segregation. He found himself mentioning it to Harry when he came to check on them.

"Harry? Have you noticed that almost everyone, with the exception of Blaise and I, are practicing on their boyfriend or girlfriend?" He motioned around the room, where, sure enough, Luna was with Neville (they had admitted their relationship a few days before), Ron was with Hermione, Harry was with Ginny, and Seamus was using the break (everyone had stopped to listen in on Harry and Dean's conversation at Harry's signal) to duel with Draco in a different way.

"Well, since you're _not_ with your boyfriend, you don't have to worry about that, do you?"

"No, it's just, we always practice in these pairs, I thought, maybe we should - SEAMUS! We do NOT need to see that! - rotate partners sometimes, to practice better. I mean, Blaise is fantastic at Shielding Spells, but he's weak with his aiming, so I'm not getting enough practice with blocking specifically aimed spells. Neville, while fantastic at Expelliarmus, is weak at Shielding Spells, so Luna isn't getting enough practice with them. Hermione -."

"We get your point. Okay, everyone, the "women" stay where they are, and the "men" rotate one partner. Dean, you stay here, Blaise, you can work with Ginny." Blaise moved on to Ginny, while Harry moved along to Luna. He noticed that Draco broke the kiss and moved along to Ron without any argument or discussion.

"Wait, _I'm_ the woman?"

: :

Dean noticed more and more that, whenever paired work came up, he was paired with Blaise, while the others moved into their partners. He also noticed slightly patronizing looks whenever he brought it up. It came to a head at the end of July - two days before Harry's birthday, when Tonks and Remus (Who was avoiding the violet-haired woman like the plague) were teaching them in DA. Yet again, Dean had been paired with Blaise. Oh, but it got worse. They were expecting him to _concentrate_? Blaise was wearing loose fitting slacks, and had shucked his t-shirt due to the hot weather. Many of the other boys had, too, but Dean didn't have a crush on _them_, and he wasn't supposed to aim spells at _them_. Blaise's long hair had, again, been tied back, but some of it was falling out, into his dark eyes. Finally, he gave up.

"Remus, can't you rotate the partners, please." He asked the Werewolf privately during a break.

"Look, I understand that it's got to be difficult trying to aim spell at your boyfriend, and I understand you're slightly distracted - the amount of times Sirius used to do that to me - but everyone else is happy. Why do you want to change groups, anyway?" Ever since Dean had asked Remus about his relationship with Sirius, a few days after Fleur and Bill's wedding (incidentally, that was when he'd begun calling him Remus) they had grown more comfortable around each other. Why on earth, however, did he think Dean and Blaise were together?

"We're not... He's not my boyfriend!" Dean blushed, noticing he'd said that a little _too_ loudly. Everyone, including Blaise, was looking at him. Oh, how he loved having dark skin, so they couldn't see just how badly he was blushing!

"Really?" Remus looked surprised. "I could have sworn... Never mind." Dean sighed and left the conversation, going to get a drink.

"Who's not your boyfriend? You been cheating on me Dean? With who?" Blaise asked, faking a pout. Dean couldn't help a tiny laugh, shoving Blaise slightly.

"Shove it, you. You know exactly who I was talking about."

"Yeah. I just ignore them, if they want to think I'm shagging you through the mattress every night, that's fine by me." Dean choked on his drink, the image those words invoked - especially from Blaise's slightly Mediterranean accent - far too much to handle right now. When he'd stopped choking and calmed down, he realized he had to reply to that.

"Oh, yeah? Who said it wouldn't be _me_ shagging you through the mattress?" Blaise just laughed. Sadly, Dean noticed that a few others laughed, too. Was he really _that_ effeminate? Oh Merlin, he hoped not.

"You know, that's one of the things I love about you."

"What? That I'm so much of an obvious Sub that even if I was a kinky dominatrix in bed, everyone would still think you were the dominant one?" Dean asked, fluffing at imaginary hair in an overly flamboyant way.

"No, although that's a very good one. I meant that, even though you're so obviously a Sub, you can still joke about being dominant." Dean mock-glared at him. "Anyway, I was talking to the Headmaster, and he said I can go shopping in Hogsmeade tomorrow if I take someone with me. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go?"

"You got landed with me again, then?"

"Err... something like that. Do you have such a problem being with me?" Dean winced at the hurt in Blaise's eyes.

"No! No, I don't. I like it, actually. It's just, Seamus is my best friend, he's been my best friend for six years, and Remus has been my confidant for almost a month. Yet, both of them, the two people who supposedly know me best, honestly believed that we had a relationship. It's... disconcerting." Blaise smiled in obvious relief.

"Just ignore it, they don't mind either way."

"No, but... but they think we're together, but I don't get any of the perks of being in a relationship." Blaise laughed.

"Well, in that case, we just have to make out in random places." Dean laughed as well, although a part of him couldn't help but wonder if (wish) he was being serious. "So, will you come to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." Blaise grinned.

"If you're good, I might even take you to Madame Puddifoot, as one of your "perks"."

"No, you're supposed to say "if you're good, I'll take you to the Hog's Head and get you completely drunk, then take advantage of you while you're all innocent and vulnerable"." Blaise grinned again.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do on a second date?" Before Dean could respond, Remus called them all in to practice again.

: :

On the ride to Hogsmeade, Blaise explained that he needed to get Draco a birthday present, as his birthday is on August 4th. Dean told him he needed to get one for Harry, as well.

"I don't have enough money on me for two, but I really need to get him a present too, don't I? Damn!" Blaise ran a frustrated hand through his hair - loose today and very gorgeous.

"Well, I need to get Draco a gift, really, but I don't have enough either, so, why don't we pool our money and share the gifts. That way we don't have to worry about money, and we don't have to deal with the uncomfortable "should I or shouldn't I?" that accompanies buying first gifts." Blaise agreed, and an hour later, he was leading Dean into the Hog's Head, birthday gifts in tow. They got lots of Harry's favorite chocolate from Honeydukes, and a Deodorant for Draco, which, according to Blaise, is what he traditionally gets him. They also decided to get them both a little something extra, so they bought Harry a Cannons Badge and Draco a Wanderer's Badge (6 sickles each or two for 10 sickles) as well. Blaise bought two Butterbeers while Dean claimed a table at the back.

"So, you said something about getting you drunk and taking advantage of you?"

"Yeah, but you said we were to save that for the second date."

"Well, if you include the Wedding, this is a second date."

"Hmm, tricky. I guess we could call this a first and a half date, and you'll have to take me for our second date next Saturday."

"Well then, here's to our first and a half date." Blaise clinked their Butterbeers together.

They headed back to Hogwarts, still laughing and enjoying their time together. Just before they entered the Portrait Hole, Dean stopped.

"I had a great time today, Blaise. Thanks, for taking me."

"I had fun, too. I'm looking forward to next Saturday. Anyway, we have to put these away, because we have an Order meeting in half an hour." Blaise leaned forward and kissed Dean, softly and quickly, before going into the Common Room, not allowing Dean the opportunity to react.

: :

They avoided each other's eyes the next few days, always blushing awkwardly when they were forced together. They gave Harry the joint present, avoiding each other's eyes as they did so. They were too caught up in _not_ looking at each other that they missed the significant looks passed between everyone else around them. They also gave the joint gift to Draco on his birthday, still avoiding each other's eyes. Somehow, they managed to hide their awkwardness from everyone else. This wasn't really difficult, though, since most of them were too busy with their significant other to notice anyone else.

Finally, the day after Draco's birthday, Blaise appeared to have had enough. He came over to Dean, who was sitting on the couch with Harry and Ron, watching Ron massacre Harry at Chess.

"Dean? Can I have a word with you?" Blaise's lips were in a tight, straight line, and he looked slightly angry, although Dean could see that it was just a façade, a way of hiding his nervousness. He nodded and allowed Blaise to lead him up to their Dorms.

"Listen, Dean, I'm sorry for kissing you... It just felt -."

"Like the right thing to do. I felt it too; I've just been... a bit..."

"Yeah, me too!" Blaise agreed, grinning slightly now that he knew Dean wasn't going to hit him.

"Listen, tomorrow's Saturday, and I was hoping, maybe, that date was still open? I have everything planned; I just need to know you're coming."

"Yes, of course."

"Good. I'll wake you up tomorrow. I'm... glad, we've got this sorted out. I've hated this last week, not being able to look at you or talk to you."

"Me too. You should have gotten me drunk and taken advantage of me, really. At least you'd have gotten more out of me than a tiny kiss!" Dean joked. Blaise's eyes darkened slightly.

"Oh, no. When I take you for the first time, I intend for you to be completely sober, completely able to remember every single little caress of my cock against your inner walls, every single little touch... every moan..." Dean moaned quietly at the mental images Blaise's words had evoked. He'd moved closer as he spoke, so the last words were breathed against his lips, before they were claimed in a passionate, searing kiss.

: :

The next morning, Blaise woke Dean at nine. He sent Dean into the shower, telling him to meet him in the Entrance Hall in half an hour. When they met up, Blaise took his hand, slightly hesitantly, before smiling at him and leading him out of the castle. He took Dean down to the lake, around the perimeter for a way until they were in a small cove, completely hidden from the school. He pulled something out of his pocket, enlarging it to reveal a picnic basket. He laid down a blanket, sitting on one edge and pulling items out of the basket. The two boys sat and ate. While they did so, Blaise told Dean more about his home life.

"My mother, she's really famously beautiful, you know. This is her thirteenth marriage; all of her previous husbands have died within a year of marrying her, leaving her with lots of money. They've tried to blame her, but they've never been able to gather any proof. I was an accident, I think. She didn't realize she was pregnant until after my Dad died - he was killed by Aurors in a raid, he was a Death Eater. She never really loved me, you know? I was pretty much raised by House Elves, and always told to be quiet. Draco was my first ever friend, we're like you and Seamus are. I would have followed him to hell and back, and he knows that. But, I always wanted him to go to Dumbledore, he knew that. I think that's why he was so quick to trust him when Dumbledore offered him protection, because he knew they would try to kill him - that was my only qualm about joining, whether we would be offered protection."

"Well, at least you have your mother's good looks! I'm glad you're safe, you know. I always wondered, though, I know you're Italian by heritage, but where does the accent come from?"

"Oh, I was raised in Italy. Italian is my first language, actually. We moved to England about a year before I came to Hogwarts, because my mother married an English Wizard."

"But your father was killed by Aurors."

"Yes, there were a few British Aurors helping the Italian _Della Aurora_ after a massive Death Eater attack - they were attempting to destroy the Muggle city of _Roma_, which is where the leader of their _Fede Cattolica_ -."

"They tried to destroy the Vatican!" Dean gasped.

"Vatican? Yes, I think that's it. You're Muggleborn, of course, I forgot. Yes, they tried to destroy the Vatican. It was huge, and pretty awful, really, they came so close."

"Gods, that's awful! I used to be Catholic, before I came here. Since I got my letter, I had a bit of a crisis of faith, really. It's difficult, trying to work out your beliefs when most of them are contradicted. I decided to just wait until I was older, you know? I visited the Vatican last year, it's so beautiful. I have so many pictures of it."

"You're an artist?"

"Oh, yes. I have to show you some time. I... err... have some of you, too." Dean admitted, blushing. Blaise smiled.

"Then you will most certainly have to show me them."

"I'd love to. Maybe you could even pose for a few." Dean asked shyly, moving closer to Blaise. The picnic was packed away, and they were laying together on the blanket.

"What kind of poses?" Blaise asked, leaning down slightly.

"Oh, all kinds." Then they were kissing, all pretense of conversation leaving them.

They went up to Gryffindor Tower a little over half an hour later. They entered the Common Room, planning on seeing Dean's drawings, when they were accosted by the whole of the DA.

"Just where the hell have you two _been_! We woke up to find your beds empty! No note! No warning! No one knew where you were - you could have _died_! You could have been kidnapped! You -."

"You know you sounded scarily like Mrs. Weasley when you said that, 'Mione." Dean said when Ron finally managed to get her to stop yelling at them.

"Well, she has a point; you could have warned us you were going somewhere. Maybe invited us along or something." Ron told him, frowning slightly.

"I knew they were out. Blaise told me." Draco piped up from the couch. Seamus hit him.

"And you just let us worry about them! You insensitive git!"

"Well, I tried to tell you, but between 'Mione going postal, and you "panicking", no one was listening. Besides, the adults knew. Remus and I were talking about it."

"Look, we're sorry we didn't tell you we were going out, but it was a bit... spur of the moment. We're sorry; we didn't mean to worry you." Blaise told them, looking so truly apologetic that Hermione just melted.

"That's alright, just warn us next time. What did you do, anyway?"

"Oh, Dean was drawing nude pictures of me beside the lake." Blaise told her flippantly as he took Dean up to their Dorm.

"WHAT!" Hermione yelled after them. They just laughed.

: :

Over the next few days, Dean did draw a few nude pictures of his new boyfriend, as well as a lot of fully-clothed ones. These were usually drawn after a heated snogging session, so Blaise always looked truly debauched and kiss-dazed. They were planning on meeting up at their cove again; Blaise had decided he actually quite liked the idea of Dean drawing a naked picture of him by the lake. Dean was, therefore, carrying his portfolio with him, and his charcoal. He had decided quite early on that this was his favorite method of drawing Blaise. They were at an Order meeting first, and then they would go down to the lake.

Just as they were leaving, however, he knocked into Mrs. Weasley, and his portfolio scattered. Luckily, only a few pictures fell out as they were loose, and Dean managed to grab them before anyone could see them. However, Mrs.' Weasley did pick one up and look at it.

"Dean!" She gasped. Dean felt his stomach turn over. She'd seen how he'd been drawing Blaise! "You... drew this?" She asked, displaying a beautifully drawn picture of part of St. Paul's Cathedral. Blaise had been looking at it this morning; he said it was his favorite. Dean nodded, taking the proffered drawing. "You've got a real talent there. Are you alright? You look a bit peaky, dear." Dean just nodded again, grasping his portfolio closer to him. Blaise smiled at her, leading Dean away.

"He's alright, just needs some fresh air." As soon as he was outside, he burst out laughing. "Oh Merlin! I thought for sure she'd found one of the ones you'd drawn of me! Gods, are you okay love? She's right; you do look a bit peaky."

"No, I'm fine. I just, need to calm down. I was so scared for a second there!" They both laughed a bit, and headed towards the lake. Dean looked up and his breath caught. The sun was setting; the view of Blaise at their cove would be beautiful with the setting sun behind him. He smiled, and quietly Accio'd his watercolor set, deciding this time that color would be needed. When they arrived, they placed a Privacy Spell on the area, ensuring their privacy. Blaise then began stripping, and arranged himself on his side. However, as Dean looked at him, he decided something more would be needed.

He leaned down, kissing him deeply and running a hand through his loose hair, tangling it in his fingers. He slid one hand down, tweaking at rosy nipples, before allowing his hand to travel to previously unexplored areas. He pulled on Blaise's half-hard penis a few times, working it to a fully erect state. When he pulled away, Blaise was a little more sprawled on his side. His lips were red and kiss-swollen and his hair was disheveled and falling into lust-clouded eyes. His nipples and penis were erect, drawing attention to the area. The entire image was heightened by the setting sun, casting a gentle glow on Blaise's olive skin. Dean sighed as he looked at his boyfriend, before settling down and drawing.

When he finally finished, the sun had set and they were bathed in dusky twilight. Blaise, realizing he had finished, crawled across and settled in his lap. He kissed Dean deeply, before urging him to finish what he had started earlier.

: :

By the time the 31st August had rolled around, everyone knew about their relationship. Ginny had stumbled across them making out in the library and had promptly announced it in the next Order meeting. Most people hadn't been particularly surprised, although Remus had asked why he'd not been told.

Blaise and Draco had gone to the Headmaster and asked him if it would be at all possible for them to move into Gryffindor Tower permanently. The Headmaster had informed them that, during school time, only six people at a time were allowed in the Tower at most. However, he then told them they could stay anyway, as Ron would be moving into the Head Boy's Dorm.

That night, they were laying in Blaise's bed (it was against the window and had Dean's bed between it and the rest of the boys) kissing slowly.

"Dean?"

"yeah?"

"The others will be arriving tomorrow, and... well, this is the end, really. Tomorrow, the rest of the school comes back and our freedom, like spending the whole of Wednesday at our cove, is over, and we'll be moving into a new stage of our relationship... I was, hoping, we could... celebrate..." Dean laughed breathlessly.

"Yes, of course... Gods, just, hurry up about it..." Blaise didn't hurry up, in fact, he seemed to slow down, teasing Dean mercilessly with his fingers and mouth and _oh Merlin_ that tongue... Was it supposed to go there...?

: :

Unfortunately, the next day Dean had the pleasant experience of sitting through an extra long Order meeting. They would be unable to meet every other day, instead meeting on a Sunday, however they would he remaining at Hogwarts.

"They made this extra long just to torture me, didn't they?" Dean moaned in a low whisper to Blaise, trying desperately not to fidget. Remus was already looking at him strangely, and he swore Seamus and Draco were laughing at him.

"I promise I'll make it up to you later, love." Blaise breathed into his ear. Dean shivered, suddenly not minding the inconvenience so much.

When they settled down at the Gryffindor Table to watch the Sorting, Seamus apparently couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Aww, Dean, are you uncomfortable today?" He asked, laughing wickedly.

"Fuck you, Finnigan."

"Don't you have Blaise to do that for you?" Seamus replied innocently. Dean was about to reply, but Dumbledore stood up and the Hall fell silent. He flipped a finger quickly at a still-grinning Seamus, before turning to listen to Dumbledore.

"And so, another new year begins." Dean smiled as he grasped Blaise's hand under the table. Another new year indeed.


End file.
